


Young Peter- The Legendary Journeys

by limenitis_arthemis



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Image Heavy, M/M, Meta, Not!Fic, Older Stiles, young peter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limenitis_arthemis/pseuds/limenitis_arthemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes from a family of werewolves. His dad is the Alpha of all Alphas actually. But Peter was always just a demi-werewolf. Had extra strength but not all of the other powers. Because of this his best friend growing up is a human, Stiles, the son of the King. Peter has recently become a full werewolf through the ingestion of the forbidden magic werewolf beans at the urging of his werewolf frenemy Jackson. It is causing a rift between Peter and his best buddy.</p>
<p>This is ridiculous weirdness. I blame Ian Bohen.<br/>Please see the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Peter- The Legendary Journeys

**Author's Note:**

> So earlier tonight we had the kid's channel the HUB on in the background, no idea what was on. Suddenly notice that it's Teen Wolf - Alternate Universe Ancient Greece. Uncle Peter is young and sassy and beautiful.
> 
> I had never seen this show before, but I dug around and found it on Netflix. I watched it and OMG. Had to do a whole thing.  
> Basically this is an embellished recap of the young Hercules segments of Hercules The Legendary Journeys - Season Four, Episode "Top God. "  
> I did not write the following dialogue. The Hercules TLJ writers totally intended this as a TW AU so I only had to change a couple of words. If you have access to the episode you should watch it. Apollo and Jason are in character for Jackson and Stiles to a surprising degree most of the time. Young Hercules is more of a Scott in many ways, but looks like Peter.

 

~~Hercules~~ Peter comes from a family of ~~gods~~ werewolves. His dad is ~~Zeus~~ the Alpha of all Alphas actually. But Peter was always just a demi-werewolf. Had extra strength but not all of the other powers. Because of this his best friend growing up is a human, ~~Jason~~ Stiles, the son of the King. Peter has recently become a full werewolf through the ingestion of the forbidden magic werewolf beans at the urging of his werewolf frenemy Apollo  ~~Jackson~~. It is causing a rift between Peter and his best buddy. Peter wants to make things better with Stiles but can't seem to say the right thing. (Derek is not the first Hale to failwolf.)

Peter's talking with his ~~lover~~ friend Stiles. Older, buffer but still has the buzzcut.

"I thought you'd be as happy about this as I am!" Peter whines.

"I'm thrilled for you I really am." Stiles answers without an ounce of enthusiasm. Keeps his attention focused on his research.

"Think about it," Peter enthuses, "I mean, we can do anything."

"No, you can do anything. You're a werewolf. That's great. But I'm still a King and right now I'm very busy. So go take your disappearing act somewhere else."

"What's eating you?"

"Raiders from across the border. If I go after them it could cause war. And if I don't I'll look weak."

"Is that it?" Peter asks, mockingly. He throws a fireball through the side of the building to demonstrate his new powers. [First rule of Hale club- Walls look better with holes in them.] "Did you see that? It's no problem man. I'll take care of it."

This pisses Stiles off.

"I don't want you to take care of it. It's my problem. I'll deal with it."

"No your problem is you're jealous." Peter says with a familiar, _I know you better than you know yourself_ look on his face.

"Of you?"

"Of me." Peter answers and then disappears into thin air.

"Will you stop doing that!" Stiles rails.

***

Peter is mad, throws a boulder across a field. Jackson appears.

"Woah, what happened to you?"

"I just don't understand some people." Peter gripes. "Stiles is one of my best friends."

"And he resents you being a werewolf..."

"Yeah, I think he does."

Jackson puts his arm around him. "What can you do? Get used to it pal. They all do. They might bring you an occasional basket of fruit to stay on your good side but face it- humans resent us. They won't admit it, but they do."

"You think so, huh?"

"You bet I do. Come on, let's go have some fun."

***

Peter and Jackson find Stiles who is busy giving orders and filling the soldiers in on his plan. They use their super-powers to tease him without him being able to detect them. They sneak up behind him and knock his helmet forward. They cut his belt off and he looks around, paranoid. Then they make him trip and he ends up in a puddle of mud.

 

Stiles tries to maintain his dignity but is not totally successful. Peter and Jackson appear before him. Jackson is all smirking douche bag.

Peter offers Stiles a hand up. "I'm sorry man I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to what? Embarrass me? No thanks." Stiles spits out.

Peter takes his hand back. "I'm Sorry. Really." He and Jackson disappear.

***

Jackson just keeps laughing, but Peter is feeling really bad about doing that to ~~the love of his life~~ his good friend. Peter had really just meant to tease him a little, try to get his attention. Maybe finally find a way to show his true feelings.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Me?"Jackson scoffs. "It was your idea!"

"I didn't mean to embarrass him like that. You took it too far. He's a King!"

"He's nothing!"

"He's my friend." Peter responds quitly.

"That's the old you talking. You're a werewolf now. Act like it." Jackson zaps out of there.

Peter sits and pines for Stiles.

A ~~sassy gay friend~~ gruff older dude shows up to make Peter look at his life, look at his choices.

~~"What, what, what are you doing?"~~ "What in ~~Tardis~~ Tartarus do you think you're doing?"

Peter looks up. "What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said." Peter cuts in, "What's it to ya?"

 

"You watch your mouth boy. Don't you speak to your father like that!"

Peter is shocked to meets the man that abandoned him at birth. He stands to looks him in the face. "You're the Alpha?"

[Grandpa Hale is Zeus!This explains why Derek has the body of a greek god and is "older than the audience thinks."] ***

Peter can't believe his father has come to him after all this time. "Are you really the Alpha?"

"Is there something wrong with your hearing? I just said I was, didn't I." Grandpa Alpha has the legendary Hale sass gene.

"I'm really disappointed in you Peter."

"What? Why? How? We just met?" 

"You should never have eaten ambrosia magic werewolf beans." Grandpa intones.

"Jackson said-" Peter whines.

"I- I don't care what he said! You should have known better!"

"I can't believe this! You know, the only reason I did this was to find you."

"If you were meant to be a werewolf you'd have been born a werewolf. You are what you are meant to be. What the Fates destined you to be."

"You're mad. I Finally found a way to get your attention, and you're mad at me."

"Oh you got my attention all right but I don't know if you're gonna like it."

***

And there is a whole other plot with ~~Ariadne~~ Lydia. And she is dumped by Jackson. Peter is the only one paying attention to her. And Jackson is flying all over the town making trouble. Peter realizes he doesn't want to be like him so he gets the Alpha to take back the magic and turn him into only a demi-werewolf again.

Unfortunately this transformation does not require total nudity, but there is a nice shot of Peter's bright blue human eyes.

***

So then BAMF!Stiles is training his men- just some totally heterosexual sweaty shirtless dudes knocking their big sticks together and breathing heavily.

Stiles and Peter have a friendly round themselves, complete with suggestive barbs at each other. And are we sure that Jeff Davis didn't write this scene? Anyway, then Peter and Stiles sit down together to kiss and make up.

 

 

Pressed thigh to thigh with the one person who always has his back, Peter can't believe he's ever jeopardized their relationship. Thank god Stiles is willing to listen to him.

"Listen man about the other day."

"Forget it."

"I'm sorry man, I didn't-''

"I know. I knew then, and I know now."

"Good. I. I wanted you to know." And as they look into each other's eyes Peter wants to make sure that Stiles knows so much more than that.

Peter smiles at Stiles, hoping he'll see everything he can't bring himself to say. Clever Stiles catches on right away. He runs his fingers through Peter's auburn hair. Peter takes this as the sign that it's finally time to touch Stiles the way he's always wanted to. He takes Stiles chin is his hand and presses their mouths together. Stiles responds by sucking on Peter's lower lip. Peter briefly pulls away and then he pushes Stiles backwards and crawls up his body. He settles on top of him, can feel the hard press of Stiles cock through his leather fighting pants. He licks the sweat that has collected in the hollows above Stiles' collarbone from hours of training in the hot sun and grinds his hips down. Stiles moans until Peter captures his mouth with his own again.

[Um, ok, that I did make up. Sorry. But all the dialogue was real.]

Peter jumps up from the beam. "I gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to settle something with Jackson." Peter turns to leave.

"I'd like to see that. Mind some company?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

***

And then Jackson is at Jungle,

but apparently it's hetero-brothel night . Lydia's chained to the ceiling. And so Peter and Stiles fight Jackson until he gets bored and leaves. And then Peter saves Lydia and is excited to introduce her to his lover.

The End.


End file.
